As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,739,793; 3,047,884; 2,596,055 and 3,176,322; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse support aids for assisting a user in getting into and out of various domestic articles such as beds, chairs, toilets, baths, and the like.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and functions for which they have been specifically designed, these patented devices are uniformly deficient with regard to the fact that they are inherently laterally unstable and require the downward application of the users weight to provide the frictional engagement between the bottom of the support device and the surface upon which it rests to counteract the inherent lateral instability.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among a large number of infirm individuals for a support device that not only has an enlarged surface area bearing surface to produce lateral stability; but, also a device that employs the weight of a chair to compound the effective stabilizing function of the device; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.